Fou à lier
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Heero garde bien des choses pour lui, des événements qui s’avèrent dramatiques dans sa vie. Un psychologue l’envoie dans un centre très spécial où il y fera la connaissance de Duo Maxwell en qui il s’identifie peu à peu.
1. Chapitre I: Mon nom est Heero

**Fou à lier.**

**Titre :** Fou à lier.

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **2+1 et 3+4

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Heero garde de bien des choses pour lui, des événements qui s'avèrent dramatiques dans sa vie. Un psychologue l'envoie dans un centre très spécial où il y fera la connaissance de Duo Maxwell en qui il s'identifie peu à peu.

**Note : **Cette fic m'a été inspirée du film _Une vie volée. _D'ailleurs, le début y ressemble beaucoup, mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour la suite.

* * *

Chapitre I : Mon nom est Heero.

**Heero**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Heero Yui, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire avec un physique comme tout le monde ; J'ai de courts cheveux bruns en batailles et des yeux d'un bleu que certaines personnes pourraient décrire comme cobalt. Je suis cependant d'un caractère assez distant, pour ne pas dire totalement froid. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, c'est ainsi tout simplement.

Néanmoins, quand je me dis ordinaire, je n'en suis plus vraiment sûr car, depuis quelques temps, ma mère m'emmène voir un homme qui me pose des tas de questions assez bizarres. Elle prétend que cet homme pourra me venir en aide. Le problème est que je ne vois pas comment vu que je n'en ressens pas du tout le besoin.

D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela que je suis assis dans une salle d'attente en compagnie de ma dite mère. Elle semble depuis plusieurs minutes vouloir me parler sans pouvoir pour autant y parvenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une mauvaise impression.

- Heero ? Parvient-elle enfin à articuler. Mon chéri, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est de ma faute ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu as fait ça ? Je ne suis pas une bonne mère ?

Pourquoi dit-elle cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en voudrais ? Je sens que cette histoire commence à devenir vraiment louche. Elle me dit des choses que je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

- Maman, pourquoi ? Demandais-je simplement.

Et là, je vis une larme sillonner sa joue.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Insistais-je.

Mais je n'obtins pas de réponse. L'homme en question venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Il adressa alors un regard compatissant à ma mère, puis me regarda ensuite.

- Heero, tu peux entrer.

Sans rien dire de plus, je me levai et le suivi dans son bureau.

- Heero, assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Je m'exécutais tranquillement, ne pouvant qu'écouter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? Me demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi j'étais ici ? Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait. Je me mis alors à l'examiner. L'homme avait de longs cheveux blonds, il avait les yeux clairs et semblait être de grande taille. Il devait être âgé d'un bonne vingtaine d'années, 27 ans tout au plus. Mais si j'y regardais mieux, il portait également une longue veste blanche comme… un médecin !

- Vous êtes médecin ! M'exclamais-je.

- Pas exactement. Je suis psychologue avant tout.

Quoi ! Si il est psychologue, qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors ? Ce n'est pas ma place.

- Je rentre ! M'exclamais-je en me levant immédiatement.

- Non Heero, si tu es là, il y a une raison.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici, je m'en vais !

- Aucune raison, tu dis ? Dans ce cas, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que signifient ces bandages à tes poignées ?

Surpris, je baissai les yeux et vis une bande qui entourait chacun de mes poignées. Je commençais à légèrement paniquer.

- C'était… un accident. Dis-je hésitant.

- Non, ce n'était pas un accident, et tu le sais très bien.

- Si… le couteau m'a glissé des mains… et…

- Et t'a tranché les deux poignées en même temps ? Acheva-t-il.

- Non… enfin… je… Tentais-je de me justifier à nouveau.

Mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et reprit la parole.

- Heero, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as un problème et c'est mon rôle de t'aider !

- Je vous répète que je n'ai aucun problème !

- Je te propose un centre. Continua-t-il sans plus prêter attention à mes commentaires. Tu pourras y faire la connaissance de plusieurs jeunes de ton âge qui ont eux aussi des problèmes. Il est dirigé par le docteur Kushrénada, il t'aidera à y voir plus clair.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. Rétorquais-je presque automatiquement.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Heero.

- Et de quel droit!

- De par ma profession, je peux te prescrire ce centre, tu en as besoin. Tu verras que tu ne regretteras pas d'y être aller. Tu partiras de chez toi demain.

- Je ne veux pas y aller…

------------

Deux jours passèrent. Ce fut deux jours durant lesquels j'en voulu plus que tout à ce docteur Merquise et à ma mère. Comment avait-elle osé me jouer un tour pareil ? Elle m'avait caché la vérité, elle m'avait emmené voir ce psychologue et maintenant je devais aller dans un centre ! A croire qu'ils me prenaient tous pour un fou !

- Heero ?

Ma mère m'appelait à présent derrière la porte. Qu'espérait-elle ? Que je lui ouvre et que je me jette dans ses bras pour la remercier de m'avoir embarqué dans cette situation ? Elle pouvait toujours continuer de rêver !

- Mon chéri, est-ce que tes affaires son prêtes ? On doit y aller.

J'ouvris alors la porte d'un geste mauvais et passais devant elle sans même lui adresser un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle démarra la voiture et nous fûmes partis pour deux longues heures de route.

Au bout de ces deux longues heures, je pu finalement apercevoir un immense bâtiment blanc dont une partie de la peinture était écaillée. Sans nul doute que ce bâtiment devait exister depuis très longtemps vu son état déplorable. La voiture s'arrêta alors et ma mère prit la parole.

- On est arrivé, dit-elle.

- J'avais remarqué, merci !

Le ton sur lequel je venais de lui parler avait dû certainement la blesser et par la même occasion me blesser en même temps, mais je préférais ne rien laisser paraître. Sans doute une simple question de fierté.

Cependant, j'eus à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture qu'un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus s'avançait déjà vers moi.

- Tu es Heero Yui ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

- Je suis le docteur Kushrénada, continua-t-il. Je suis chargé de te prendre en charge dans notre centre. Dis au revoir à ta mère, je vais immédiatement te faire visiter les lieux.

En entendant ces paroles, une colère envahie tout mon être et je ne pris même pas la peine de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à ma mère. Je pris simplement mes valises dans le coffre et m'avançais directement vers l'entrée de ce fichu centre. J'entendis alors derrière moi le docteur Kushrénada tenter de la rassurer et me rejoindre en courant peu de temps après.

- Tu n'as pas été très sympa avec ta mère, me dit-il.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

- A moi rien, mais à elle de la peine. Repense y la prochaine fois.

Mais je ne prêtais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il me disait une fois à l'intérieur, j'étais tout simplement surpris de voir à quel point ça pouvait être grand. Le docteur dû s'en apercevoir car il prit la parole dès que nous fûmes entrés.

- C'est un véritable labyrinthe ici, reste bien à côté de moi si tu ne veux pas t'y perdre.

- Hn.

Et nous montâmes plusieurs étages jusqu'à finalement atteindre le principal. Là, je découvris des jeunes qui devaient avoir plus ou moins mon âge occuper diverses pièces qu'il me présenta tour à tour. Il me conduisit pour finir jusqu'à une chambre. Un jeune homme assez grand avec une longue mèche masquant l'un de ses yeux vert semblait déjà y loger, mais ça ne semblait pas être un problème vu qu'il y avait deux lits.

Le docteur Kushrénada allait reprendre son discours incessant quand brusquement son bipeur sonna.

- Une urgence ! S'exclama-t-il. Trowa, je te laisse continuer les présentations.

- Ok.

- Et il nous laissa seuls.

Sur ce, je commençais à défaire mes bagages, quand mon voisin de chambre parla enfin.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Heero.

- Moi c'est Trowa. Enchanté, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Main que je serrais en retour.

- Alors, t'es là pour combien de temps ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je sortirai d'ici avant la fin de la semaine.

- Généralement quand on est ici, c'est pour plusieurs mois.

- Le problème c'est que je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Si tu es là c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Ils prétendent que j'ai essayé de me suicider.

- Je vois…

Nous fûmes brusquement interrompus par des cris dans le couloir. Trowa et moi ouvrîmes alors la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Je vis un brun avec une longue natte retirer une veste en cuir et la donner à une infirmière. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut ses paroles.

- Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! Ca va toi ma jolie ? S'exclama-t-il en faisant les yeux doux à la jeune femme.

Je regardais ensuite Trowa, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

- C'est Duo Maxwell, il s'est échappé du centre il y a deux semaines.

Ayant eu quelques informations, je reportais mon attention vers le natté. Mais cette fois ce fut pour voir un chinois passer à côté de lui.

- De retour, Maxwell ! Rétorqua ce dernier.

- Eh ouais, comme tu peux le voir ! Je t'ai manqué Wuffy ?

- Pas du tout, Maxwell !

C'est alors que je le vis regarder dans ma direction. Mes yeux furent comme absorbés par son regard améthyste. Cependant, j'eu l'impression qu'une certaine démence y était emprunte. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je sente Trowa me tirer brutalement à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Ca va pas de le regarder comme ça !

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal a ça ?

- Duo Maxwell est fou ! S'exclama-t-il. Il est capable de …

Mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, la personne en question entra dans notre chambre.

- Alors Tro-man, dit-il. Tu voulais m'empêcher de faire connaissance avec le nouveau ?

- Laisse le tranquille, Duo. Je viens de lui dire qui tu étais.

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! Duo Maxwell, le fou à lier ! Le paranoïaque ! Ricana ce dernier.

En disant cela, je remarquais qu'il s'avançait dangereusement vers moi.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton redevenu sérieux.

- Heero Yui.

J'avais pris la peine de lui répondre tout aussi sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, Heero, je vois que tu ne manques pas de courage !

- Hn.

- Bon, à plus tard beauté !

Et sur ces paroles, il sortit de la chambre.

- Ils sont tous comme ça ici ? Dis-je ensuite en m'adressant à Trowa.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu dois seulement te méfier de Duo et Wufei, le chinois que tu as vu dans le couloir. Evite de les fréquenter.

- Bien.

- Maintenant viens, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément.

Lorsque je le vis sortir de la chambre, je le suivi automatiquement. Durant le trajet qui nous mena jusqu'à devant une porte verte, nous n'avions pas échangé le moindre mot.

- Quatre est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, dit-il avant de tourner la poignée et de finalement entrer.

Je pénétrais à mon tour dans la pièce. Ce que je vis alors me fit mal au cœur ; Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années était allongé dans un lit, une perfusion dans le bras. Son visage semblait aussi blanc que les draps du lit. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut cet aspect de maigreur et de fatigue que reflétait tout son être.

- Heero, je te présente Quatre.

- Bonjour, me contentais-je de répondre.

- Ah ! Bonjour, Heero. Tu es nouveau ?

- Hn.

Il se mit brusquement à rire.

- Quoi! Dis-je gêné.

- Rien. Tu me fais juste penser à Trowa. Il était si asocial lui aussi au début qu'il est arrivé ici.

- Tu veux dire que tu es ici depuis plus longtemps que lui ?

- Heero !

Trowa avait jugé que ma question était mal placée et venait de me le faire remarquer.

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Mais le son de sa voix parut brusquement triste.

- Excuse-moi.

- Non, ne t'excuses pas, tu es un ami de Trowa, tu as le droit de savoir. En fait, je suis ici depuis bientôt six mois car je suis anorexique.

Je ne su quoi répondre à cet instant précis. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi on pouvait se priver de nourriture. Pour moi, l'anorexie était quelque chose de réserver aux mannequins. Alors savoir que quelqu'un de notre âge pouvait en souffrir me rendait sceptique. Mais après tout, je ne comprenais peut-être pas plus l'envie de se suicider qui était passé en moi ce jour où…

- Quatre, s'il te plaît, mange quelque chose aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ou tu finiras par mourir.

La voix de Trowa me fit revenir sur terre. Elle était triste et suppliante. En le voyant tenter de faire manger Quatre, je compris qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui.

Jamais encore quelqu'un ne s'était fait du soucis pour moi. Il me semblait même parfois que j'étais invisible aux yeux des autres.

Revenant à la réalité, je les observais se parler ; Trowa était inquiet et cela attristait Quatre, ça se voyait. Je les observais ainsi pendant plus de dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que Quatre exprime son envie de dormir.

Nous revînmes donc dans notre chambre, Trowa s'installa sur son lit et se mit à lire. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis que nous avions laissé Quatre se reposer.

J'en profitais donc pour défaire mes affaires et les ranger dans l'armoire qui m'était destinée. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'usage de la parole.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il mange, dit-il.

Je me retournais et le regardais.

- Je voudrais tant qu'il remarque que je suis là et qu'il n'est pas seul. Il n'a plus de raison de se priver de nourriture.

Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, Trowa. Commençais-je calmement. Il arrive que les problèmes des autres nous apparaissent des fois comme stupides. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, je pense que les gens préfèrent garder ce qui leur fait vraiment mal caché au plus profond d'eux même.

Suite à mes mots, je vis une larme couler sur sa joue, symbole de la souffrance qu'il ressentait à voir son ami dans cet état. Sans y réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras et le laissais pleurer les larmes et la douleur qu'il avait enfuit en lui depuis si longtemps. Dieu que je le comprenais ! Je savais tellement ce qu'était de tout garder pour soi.

- On doit aller souper, dit-il soudainement qui venait de se défaire de mon étreinte. Il va bientôt être dix-huit heures.

- Déjà ?

- Bien oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger si tôt chez moi.

- Je comprends, mais il faudra t'y habituer.

Nous nous rendîmes donc à la salle à manger où étaient déjà rassemblés plusieurs jeunes. Trowa aperçu une table libre et nous allâmes nous installer après avoir été chercher notre plateau. Etrangement, personne ne parlait. Seul le bruit des couverts comblait le silence de la pièce et honnêtement, je dois dire que ce calme me détendait.

Du moins c'est ce que je cru car bien vite, ce dit calme fut troublé par quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer en parlant tout haut comme pour bien se faire entendre.

- Enfin le repas ! Bon ok, cette bouffe est dégueulasse, mais c'est déjà pas mal ! S'écriait-il.

En me retournant, je pu tout de suite remarquer qu'il s'agissait du garçon de ce matin accompagné de son acolyte. Bien entendu et pour mon plus grand malheur, ces derniers remarquèrent ma présence.

- Eh, Maxwell ! C'est pas le nouveau qui est là-bas ?

- Oh mais si ! Viens Wuffy, on va aller lui tenir compagnie ! Faut dire que Tro-man parle pas beaucoup !

Et évidemment, ils vinrent s'installer près de nous.

- Comme on se croise, chéri ! Me dit le natté. Le hasard fait bien les choses !

Je me contentais de l'ignorer, lui montrant par la même occasion que je me moquais pas mal de lui et de sa façon d'être.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas très bavard, t'inquiètes, je sais comment réveiller tous tes sens. Continua-t-il. Même les plus intimes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je alors en le fixant méchamment.

- Oh… Tu es spécialiste en regards qui tuent… Ricana-t-il. J'adore ça. C'est quoi encore ton prénom ? Heero ? Ca sonne chinois ça, non ?

- Japonais, se vexa alors Wufei qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Seigneur, je m'excuse… Je ne voulais pas te contrarier !

En disant cela, il alluma une cigarette.

- Bon, je vais aller casser une petite graine ! Question de faire comme tout le monde !

Il tira sur sa cigarette suite à ces mots, mais recracha la fumée dans ma direction.

- Eh bien, ravi de faire ta connaissance… Hee-chan !

Et il se leva pour rejoindre les autres. J'étais prêt à me lever à mon tour et à lui bondir dessus, mais Trowa me retint.

- Ca ne servirait à rien, me dit-il. Les médecins ici penseraient juste que tu es violent et ils te garderaient plus longtemps.

- Tu as raison, c'est peut-être ce que cet idiot désire !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ca se lit dans ses yeux. Il voudrait que tout le monde reste ici avec lui pour ne pas être le seul enfermé entre ces quatre murs.

- Tu es perspicace, Heero. Vraiment très perspicace.

------------

Le soir venu, on annonça que tout le monde devait rejoindre sa chambre et ne plus traîner dans les couloirs. Mais une infirmière vint nous demander d'aller chercher nos médicaments. Bien entendu, je laissais Trowa sortir seul.

- C'est valable pour vous aussi, me dit-elle alors.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne prends pas de médicaments.

- C'est juste pour vous aider à dormir.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! M'énervais-je.

- Vous êtes obligé. Ce sont les recommandations du docteur Kushrénada. Vous en parlerez avec lui demain.

Je savais que m'opposer ne servirait à rien. Je me levais et traversais donc le couloir pour rejoindre les autres. Quand brusquement je m'arrêtais devant une porte, celle de Quatre. Je pouvais voir à travers la vitre de celle-ci Duo Maxwell. Il lui parlait. Je me mis alors à l'écouter.

- Tu n'as pas encore mangé, Quat-chan ? Tu sais que tu joues ta vie ?

- Je le sais, Duo.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux plus vivre…

- Tu es sûr de ça ? Moi je suis certain que tu as des rêves plein la tête !

- Tu sais très bien que non…

- Ah oui ? Je te fais une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Je serai toujours là pour toi. Si tu guéris, je te promets de te montrer comme le monde est grand !

- Duo…

- Si, je suis sincère ! J'ai des voyages dans les yeux ! Je ne te promets pas la lune, juste de voir le monde au présent. Il faut que tu oublis ton passé, Quat-chan.

J'étais étonné par ce que je venais d'entendre. Duo, le garçon qui m'avait fait des méchancetés durant le souper, celui qui narguait tout le monde était l'ami de Quatre. Il l'encourageait, lui redonnait confiance. Décidément, ce Duo était quelqu'un de vraiment étrange.

Tsuzuku.


	2. Chapitre II: Rêves impossibles

Titre : Fou à lier. 

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **2+1 et 3+4

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Heero garde bien des choses pour lui, des événements qui s'avèrent dramatiques dans sa vie. Un psychologue l'envoie dans un centre très spécial où il y fera la connaissance de Duo Maxwell en qui il s'identifie peu à peu.

**Note :** Un grand merci à **ornaluca**, **Yami ni hikari**, **Magical Girl Kiki**, **Mayu-chibichan**, **Yami-Rose Aka**, **Florinoir**, **Téyana et Sheina** (bisous à vous deux les copinous), **nass**, **Kirane**, **eal**, **Laura Kaede**, **Shinigami girly**, **didilove37**, **DemonLoulou** et **Sharak** pour votre review.

* * *

Chapitre II : Rêves impossibles.

_(Heero)_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avant qu'une femme ne passe dans la chambre vers huit heures pour nous dire de nous préparer. Le déjeuner était à neuf heures, nous avions donc une heure pour nous doucher et nous habiller. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais prêt. Trowa me demanda de ne pas l'attendre vu qu'il aimait se prélasser sous l'eau chaude restante.

C'est ainsi que je me dirigeais seul vers la salle à manger. Là-bas, je vis Duo, seul, assis et qui semblait plongé dans la contemplation de son bol de céréales.

Je décidais d'en profiter pour aller lui parler.

- Bonjour, dis-je.

- Salut.

Au son de sa voix, on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu toute agressivité et arrogance. Mais après tout, peut-être était-il encore tout simplement endormi.

- Je t'ai vu parler avec Quatre hier soir, continuais-je.

- Ah ? Et alors ?

- Rien. Je trouve juste étrange que quelqu'un comme toi puisse être gentil avec un autre.

Un long silence suivit mais paroles. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à le briser.

- Quelqu'un comme moi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Heero Yui. Tu ne me connais pas. Quatre est d'ailleurs la seule personne qui a, un jour, essayé de me comprendre. Je le considère comme un ami et maintenant qu'il est mal en point, je veux être à ses côtés. Je n'abandonne jamais mes amis ! Ca t'étonnes tant que ça !

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Pff, laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre !

Sur ce, il se leva en renversant son bol dont le lait et les céréales envahirent la table et sortit de la pièce. Je savais pertinemment qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille, mais je ne voulais pas rester sur cette dispute.

- Attends ! M'exclamais-je en me levant à mon tour.

Je le rattrapais à l'entrée de la pièce et le saisi par le poignet, mais son attitude fut alors brutale. Il se dégagea sans ménagement.

- Ne me touche pas ! S'écria-t-il.

Et il me bouscula avant de sortir.

J'ignorais pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. La veille encore il semblait méprisable et aujourd'hui, j'avais eu l'impression de déceler une certaine tristesse dans son regard. J'essayais tant bien que mal de comprendre son comportement, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

------------

_(Duo)_

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne croyait tout de même pas pouvoir entamer une conversation avec moi ou même devenir mon ami ?

De toute façon, mis à part Quatre, plus personne ne parviendrait à me comprendre. Mon cœur était devenu de pierre et rien n'y changerait.

------------

_(Heero)_

Peu de temps après que Duo soit parti, Trowa m'avait rejoint. Il m'avait prévenu qu'une infirmière était passée dans la chambre et lui avait demandé de me prévenir que le docteur Kushrénada m'attendait à dix heures et demi pour une consultation.

Etonnement, il retourna ensuite à la chambre sans rien dire de plus. D'abord le changement de comportement de Duo, maintenant le sien… Décidément, ils s'étaient tous levés du pied gauche ce matin !

Mais qu'importe, je terminais de déjeuner et me levais ensuite pour me rendre jusqu'au bureau du docteur Kushrénada. J'avais appris durant mon enfance qu'il était impoli d'être en retard et y allais donc à l'avance.

Arrivé dans la petite salle d'attente, je m'assis sur une chaise et attendis patiemment mon tour. Plusieurs jeunes passèrent avant moi. J'observais leur attitude à chacun ; Soit ils restaient sérieux jusqu'au bout, soit ils stressaient à l'idée de sans doute devoir s'expliquer sur leur comportement ou tout simplement ils semblaient impatients d'arriver à leur tour pour pouvoir plus vite repartir dans leur chambre respective. En ce qui me concernait, j'appréhendais plutôt mon passage devant le docteur. Vingt minutes passèrent ainsi avant que le dit docteur finisse par m'appeler.

Une fois dans son bureau, il m'invita à parler et commença à me parler.

- Alors, Heero ? Ton premier jour ici t'a-t-il aidé à trouver des réponses à certaines questions que tu te posais ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, niais-je ouvertement.

Il se mit alors à feuilleter un dossier avant de relever la tête et de me regarder.

- Le docteur Merquise m'a dit que tu avais tenté de te suicider, tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je n'ai rien tenté comme vous le dites.

- Je vois. Peux-tu alors m'en dire un peu plus sur les blessures que tu t'es faites aux poignets ?

Que cherchait-il en me demandant cela ?

- Non, répondis-je tout simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes comme le docteur Merquise, comme tous les psychologues. Vous voulez par tous les moyens me faire dire que j'ai tenté de me suicider.

- C'est ce que tu penses réellement, Heero ?

- Oui.

Son ton était sérieux. Sans doute tentait-il de me mettre en confiance. Mais avec moi, il n'y arriverait pas.

La consultation dura environ un quart d'heure durant lequel le docteur Kushrénada tenta de me faire avouer ma tentative de suicide et de me faire comprendre que le centre était une aide pour me permettre de me remettre en question, mais je ne l'écoutais pas réellement. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant précis, c'était quitter cet endroit et retourner retrouver Trowa et Quatre. Quand enfin le moment vint, je sortis de la pièce en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, je ne vis pas Trowa. J'en conclu donc qu'il devait être sorti regarder la télévision dans la salle de séjour ou qu'il faisait tout simplement une activité. Je ne m'en souciais pas trop. Non, j'avais autre chose en tête et à présent, je ressentais le besoin d'en connaître un peu plus sur Duo Maxwell. Je savais que je n'avais aucune raison pour cela, mais il m'intriguait. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. _Pourquoi prenait-il tant de plaisir à narguer les gens ? Etait-il vraiment fou ? Et ce regard triste, ce matin, que_ _signifiait-il ? _Je voulais comprendre son comportement et je savais à qui m'adresser pour cela.

Arrivé devant la porte, je toquais jusqu'à obtenir une réponse.

- Entrez !

Je m'exécutais donc et vis Quatre allongé dans son lit comme la veille.

- Bonjour Quatre.

- Bonjour Heero, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Apparemment, le fait que je vienne lui rendre visite semblait lui faire plaisir.

- Trowa n'est pas avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis le déjeuner.

Il parut alors déçu et devant ce visage attristé, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire quelques mots gentils.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassurais-je. Il ne tardera sûrement pas à venir te voir.

- Je l'espère, me répondit-il en retrouvant un peu son doux sourire.

Je choisi alors ce moment pour lui faire part de mes questions.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas te paraître curieux ou indiscret, mais hier en allant chercher mes médicaments, j'ai vu Duo te parler.

- Oh, je sais ! Ca étonne tout le monde ici !

- Tu veux dire que Trowa est au courant aussi ?

- Bien entendu ! Tu sais, ne te fis pas trop aux sarcasmes de Duo. Il faut toujours apprendre à connaître quelqu'un avant de le juger.

- Tu es incroyable, tu vois une part de bien en tout le monde.

- Pas vraiment. Il suffit juste d'être patient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par patient ?

- Je l'ai simplement mis en confiance et il a commencé peu à peu à se confier à moi.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi nargue-t-il les autres ici ?

- Simplement parce que tout comme Trowa, Wufei, toi ou moi, il y a des raisons pour lesquelles il est ici.

- Lesquelles ?

- Je suis désolé, Heero, mais ce n'est pas à moi à te les dire, c'est à Duo que revient ce choix.

- Je comprends. Mais je ne parviens même pas à lui parler sans qu'il ne se mette à me narguer ou à se vexer.

- Prends juste ton mal en patience.

- Hn.

Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu. Pour moi, parler à Duo était synonyme d'impossible. Mais je restais tout de même pensif sur ce que m'avait dit Quatre. D'après lui, il fallait juste faire preuve de patience avec Duo ? Je restais perplexe.

Je laissais donc Quatre tranquille, ne voulant pas abuser de sa gentillesse en lui posant trop de questions et rejoins ma chambre, pensif.

Lorsque je rejoins Trowa, je le trouvais assis sur le sol, les yeux dans le vide. Je n'y prêtais pas trop attention et allais m'installer sur mon lit. Quand brusquement, il se mit à parler.

- Heero, il faut que tu sortes de cette pièce.

- Pardon ? M'étonnais-je.

- Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi tout seul pour le moment.

- Mais enfin, Trowa… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas et je m'aperçu alors qu'il tremblait.

- Je t'en pris, reprit-il. Tu gâches tout.

- Gâcher quoi ?

- Tout ! Cette chambre était en ordre avant que tu ne reviennes. Maintenant regarde, tu viens de défaire ton lit.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait et encore moins ce qu'il voulait dire. En le regardant, j'avais plutôt l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas le Trowa que je connaissais jusqu'alors.

- S'il te plaît, retires-toi de ton lit. Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

Ma conscience me disait en cet instant de ne pas le contrarier et je me mis donc debout près de la porte. Et là, ce que je vis m'effraya ; Trowa était en train de remettre convenablement les draps, mais il répétait chacun de ses gestes une dizaine de fois.

- Trowa, m'inquiétais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je t'en pris, Heero. Sors d'ici.

- Je vais chercher une infirmière, répondis-je.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien et je ne pouvais faire que ça. J'ignorais ce qu'il se passait avec Trowa, mais le voir dans cet état m'effrayait et je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi sans aide.

Je me mis donc à courir dans le couloir à la recherche d'une infirmière. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me heurte à quelqu'un et me retrouve par terre.

- Encore toi ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! T'as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie !

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je remarquais immédiatement que cette personne n'était autre que Duo qui tout comme moi se relevait.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois sur mon chemin ! S'exclama-t-il méchamment.

Cependant, j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

-Tu n'as pas croisé une infirmière ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi j'en croiserais une ? Je vois déjà assez ces cinglées !

- Bon sang, réponds-moi sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Trowa !

Je vis son visage prendre une expression méprisable.

- Oh ! On ne t'a pas averti des crises de Tro-man à ce que je vois ! Ria-t-il.

- Quoi ? Quelles crises ?

- Tro-man souffre de TOC, autrement dit de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs ! Et c'est bien fait pour lui !

- Comment sais-tu cela ? M'étonnais-je.

- C'est une bien longue histoire. Mais demande lui, il te la racontera peut-être ! Me nargua-t-il.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que signifiaient ces paroles ? Et pourquoi Duo semblait-il autant en vouloir à Trowa ? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant. Je devais rapidement trouver de l'aide. Je bousculais donc Duo et parti à travers les couloirs espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Trowa.

**Tsuzuku. **


	3. Chapitre III: Un destin égaré

**Titre : **Fou à lier

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **2+1

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Heero cache bien des choses, des événements qui s'avèrent dramatiques dans sa vie. Un psychologue l'envoie dans un centre très spécial où il fait la connaissance de Duo Maxwell en qui il s'identifie peu à peu.

**Note : **Merci à Lys-Gabrielle pour sa review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

Chapitre III : Un destin égaré.

_**Duo**_

J'observais Heero courir à travers les couloirs depuis presque un quart d'heure. Je ne pouvais décemment pas comprendre comment quelqu'un qui avait tenté de se suicider et n'avait donc pensé qu'à lui, pouvait se préoccuper des autres et en particulier de ce Trowa Barton !

A sa place, je n'aurais rien fait. Je l'aurais laissé crever lui et ses tocs ! Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, c'était bien ce qu'il méritait. Non, ils méritaient tous de crever, tout le monde sans exception !

------------

_**Heero**_

Je me rendis finalement compte que je ne trouverais sans doute jamais d'aide ici. Apparemment, le personnel de ce centre semblait se montrer uniquement pour nous pourrir la vie. En revanche, lorsque leur présence devenait nécessaire, impossible de trouver la moindre infirmière ! Je décidais donc de prendre les choses en main et me précipitais à l'étage où le docteur Kushrénada donnait ses consultations.

Lorsque j'eu grimpé les marches de l'escalier avec hâte pour ensuite me retrouver devant son bureau, je ne pris même pas le temps de frapper à la porte et entrais sans aucune convenance.

- Heero, je croyais que notre conversation était terminée tout à l'heure. Alors s'il te plaît, prends sur toi et attends…

Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir.

- C'est Trowa, il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Je crois qu'il fait une crise !

- Je vois…

Sur ce, il se leva et s'empressa de quitter son bureau. Je lui emboîtais le pas.

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans sa chambre.

Sur ces mots, il se mit directement à courir et environ deux minutes plus tard, nous nous tenions devant la porte.

- Attends-moi ici, Heero. Je vais le voir.

Et il entra dans la pièce.

Je me mis alors à réfléchir. Est-ce que ce que Duo disait était vrai ? Trowa était-il vraiment atteint de tocs ? Et pourquoi cela le réjouissait-il ? Décidemment, je le comprenais de moins en moins. J'en conclu donc que soit Duo avait un fond véritablement méchant, soit il en voulait à Trowa pour quelque chose… Mais si cela était possible, ça ne me regardait en rien et je préférerais qu'il garde ses sarcasmes pour lui.

Je sortis pour de bon de mes pensées une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard lorsque le docteur Kushrénada réapparu.

- Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? Demandais-je automatiquement.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai administré un calmant. Mais je vais le faire changer de chambre.

- A cause de ses tocs ? Risquais-je.

- On ne peut rien te cacher à ce que je vois.

J'acquiesçais en silence. Je le vis alors regarder sa montre.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller manger, dit-il.

- Et pour Trowa ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. C'est très bien que tu sois venu me prévenir de sa crise, merci, Heero.

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois et parti en direction du restaurant de l'établissement.

Là-bas, je pris un plateau repas et allais m'installer à une table, seul. La solitude n'était en rien pour me déplaire, bien au contraire. Je trouvais en elle une occasion de respirer. Un soulagement par rapport à la vie de tous les jours.

C'est alors que je remarquais bien vite que Duo n'était pas là. Où était-il ? Je l'ignorais.

Le repas une fois terminé, je sorti et me dirigeais directement vers la chambre de Quatre, je voulais lui rendre visite avant l'après-midi. De plus, ses paroles m'étaient toujours d'une grande aide pour mieux comprendre les situations dans lesquelles je me retrouvais ces derniers temps.

Arrivé devant la porte, je toquais doucement et attendis quelques minutes avant qu'il ne m'invite à entrer.

Je pensais le voir calme, avec son sourire habituel, mais, pour une fois, il n'en était rien ; Son visage semblait totalement fermé à toute expression et la seule chose que je pu en déchiffrer fut que ses yeux étaient rouges. Avait-il pleuré ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?

La réponse ne se fit pas longtemps attendre lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Heero, comment va Trowa ? Ca fait déjà deux jours qu'il ne vient plus me voir. Est-ce que c'est encore une de ses crises ?

- Calmes-toi… Il va mieux.

- Mieux ? Alors j'avais raison !

- Quatre, oui, il a fait une crise. Mais le docteur Kushrénada est passé le voir.

- Alors il va mieux ?

Je n'avais plus revu Trowa depuis et je ne savais pas, à cet instant, si je devais le lui dire ou bien simplement lui mentir pour le rassurer. Le voir pleurer me faisait vraiment du mal. Il était clair que l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Trowa et lui était sincère.

- Oui, il va mieux. Finis-je par dire.

A ces mots, je vis son visage s'illuminer.

- Alors je suis rassuré, dit-il.

------------

_**Duo**_

Quand je pense que ce Heero de malheur avait tout fait pour aider Trowa, j'en étais malade. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas comprendre qu'il ait pu aider quelqu'un comme lui. En tout cas, moi je n'aurais rien fait, même si sa vie avait été en jeu. Je l'aurais laissé mourir comme il m'avait si lâchement laissé tomber. Je m'étais retrouvé piégé à mon propre sort.

C'est alors que je vis Heero sortir de la chambre de Quatre. Que faisait-il là ?

Décidemment, cet imbécile avait le don de m'énerver… Non, il m'exaspérait.

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il allait payer !

------------

_**Heero**_

Je ne me doutais pas que Quatre s'inquiétait à ce point pour Trowa et très franchement, je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions sur leur amitié. Pouvait-on être si proches tout en restant de simples amis ? Etait-il vraiment possible d'autant s'inquiéter ? Toute cette relation basée sur une confiance aussi forte que celle-ci me laissait perplexe.

Encore dans le couloir, j'y réfléchissais et ça me perturbait un peu… mais cette fois, je ne pouvais pas en parler avec Quatre, au risque de m'être trompé.

C'est alors que, continuant à penser à tout ça, j'aperçu Duo au bout du couloir. Rien que de le voir, mon sang se glaça et je revins rapidement à la réalité.

- Décidemment, il faut toujours que tu croises ma route ! Tu commences vraiment à m'agacer !

Le ton sur lequel il me parlait était glacial. Le pire était que je ne savais pas ce qu'il me reprochait depuis mon arrivée. En fait, si je voulais un jour avoir la paix, il me fallait simplement tirer tout ça au clair et c'est ce que je comptais bien faire.

- Je voudrais savoir quel est ton problème ! M'exclamais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Mais il ne sembla même pas s'en soucier, bien au contraire. Je vis un rictus se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres avant de rétorquer :

- Un problème ? Oui, j'ai un problème ! Il se trouve que je te trouve très à mon goût et je meurs d'envie de te faire passer de mon côté !

- De ton côté ? M'étonnais-je.

- Eh bien oui, voyons… La folie t'irait si bien !

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne deviendrais comme toi !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et que sais-tu de moi exactement ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour comprendre que tu es complètement cinglé ! Tout ce que tu cherches, c'est quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu ne supportes pas d'être le seul à être anormal ! Tu ne supportes pas que les autres soient normaux ! M'écriais-je hors de moi.

Lorsque j'eu repris mon souffle, je m'aperçu seulement qu'il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs minutes. Je décidais donc de passer mon chemin, mais une fois le dos tourné, je l'entendis prononcer quelques mots calmement.

- Tu te crois normal, Heero ?

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit alors peur. Il n'y avait rien, aucune expression. Juste du vide.

- Tu crois qu'en étant normal on peut être heureux ? Tu le crois sincèrement ? Pourtant toi… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre et je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Je m'étais toujours cru dans la norme et je me retrouvais finalement ici. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, finis-je par répondre.

- C'est toi qui vois…

…

- Mais je finirai bien par percer ton secret.

- Mon secret ? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu et crois-moi nous serons très bientôt assez proche pour ça.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Tu verras !

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se détourna et partit.

Je n'avais pas très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais peu m'importait, tout ce que je souhaitais pour le moment, c'était l'oublier. Je voulais qu'il quitte mes pensées pour plusieurs heures. De toute façon, je devais participer aux activités du centre. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'atelier de peinture, oubliant les dernières paroles de Duo.

------------

_**Duo**_

Si seulement ce pauvre Heero savait ce qui l'attend dès son retour de l'atelier.

Il croit tant me connaître, mais il ne sait rien de moi. Mais ce petit problème sera très rapidement réglé.

------------

_**Heero**_

Le temps semblait durer une éternité. Il fallait dire que la peinture n'avait jamais été mon fort, loin de là. Ce que j'avais peint représentait juste un mélange de couleurs sombres et sans aucun intérêt. Heureusement, l'atelier passa assez rapidement et je pu bien vite retourner me changer dans ma chambre avant d'aller manger.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que Trowa s'y trouvait. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas très joyeux.

- Ca va, Trowa ? Demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce dernier sursauta mais reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Oh, oui. Je viens de terminer de faire mes bagages.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Le docteur Kushrénada veut te changer de chambre, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Il soupira de frustration.

- Allons, dis-je. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Ca ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir.

- C'est certain, mais je me demande si j'irai un jour mieux.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Après la crise de ce matin, oui.

- Tu sais, la guérison n'est pas facile à atteindre. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne changera pas grand chose à ton problème, mais je crois que nous devons tous passer par des étapes difficiles avant d'aller mieux. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu as raison. Finit-il par conclure.

- Ne perds pas espoir. Au moins pour Quatre, il tient beaucoup à toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

A la vue de cette petite étincelle de vie qui venait de s'allumer dans son regard, je compris que je venais de trouver les mots justes. Il reprit la parole.

- Je vais y aller, ça ne sert à rien de traîner plus longtemps.

- D'accord.

Et il partit, me laissant seul dans la pièce.

------------

_**Trowa**_

Heero était vraiment étrange. A première vue, il paraissait si froid et distant. Un peu comme moi je suppose. Mais lui, c'est différent. Il semble de glace face à tout geste d'affection. Il est capable de réconforter les autres, mais n'accepte pas d'aide en retour. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Néanmoins, il était parvenu à me redonner du courage. Celui de continuer à me battre.

J'espérais à présent simplement qu'il puisse aussi trouver le chemin de la guérison.

------------

_**Heero**_

La vie me semblait injuste avec les personnes les plus gentilles. Quand je voyais dans quel état pouvaient se mettre Quatre ou Trowa, une colère profonde m'envahissait. Et pourtant, tous ces médecins qui pensaient pouvoir nous aider, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte du véritable mal dont nous souffrions. Ce mal qui nous rongeait chacun… l'injustice. Celle de souffrir, celle de fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous entoure, celle d'être prisonnier de son propre enfer, mais pire encore… celle de ne pas être compris.

Ce qui était certain, c'est que mon cœur resterait de glace à tout jamais.

------------

_**Duo**_

Défaisant mes affaires, j'espérais que monsieur je suis trop parfait ne tarde plus à revenir. Et comme si mon souhait venait de se réaliser, je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Je me demandais alors en cet instant si cette grimace qui venait de se dessiner sur son visage était à la hauteur de sa surprise.

------------

_**Heero**_

Je ne voulais plus penser à mon arrivée dans ce centre et à tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis. La seule chose que je voulais était me reposer. Mais à peine eu-je ouvert la porte de ma chambre que je cru que mon cœur venait de rater un battement. Duo était là, lui, et ce rictus de mépris au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de me voir, ricana-t-il.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'installe mes affaires.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien compris. A partir de maintenant, toi et moi vivrons dans cette même pièce.

Je ne pu dire à ce moment précis si ce que je ressentais était de la colère, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que je vivais dès lors en enfer.

**Tsuzuku.**


	4. Chapitre IV: Le début du cauchemar

**Titre : **Fou à lier

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **2+1

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Heero cache bien des choses, des événements qui s'avèrent dramatiques dans sa vie. Un psychologue l'envoie dans un centre très spécial où il fait la connaissance de Duo Maxwell en qui il s'identifie peu à peu.

* * *

Chapitre IV : Le début du cauchemar.

_**Heero**_

_Un lac se dessinait au loin et devant lui, un jeune homme. Sa silhouette ne m'était pas inconnue, elle me disait quelque chose. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas pour autant à savoir qui il était._

_Il fallait que je me rapproche. J'avançais de quelques pas. Qui était-il ? Encore quelques pas. Ces cheveux, ces habits, cette façon de se tenir, il ne m'était pas inconnu, je le connaissais. J'en étais certain._

_Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, je l'entendis me parler._

_- Heero…_

_Sa voix était si faible. Elle ressemblait tant à un murmure parmi le doux bruit de l'eau qui coulait._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Osais-je enfin demander._

_- Heero…_

_Il semblait ne pas vouloir me répondre, même pas se retourner pour me regarder. Il me semblait si étrange, mais également si familier._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Répétais-je._

_- Heero…_

_- Arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom et répondez-moi !_

_Je commençais à vraiment m'énerver. Mais c'est alors qu'il se retourna en tendant une main vers moi._

_- Viens mourir avec moi…_

_Je ne pu voir son visage, ébloui par le soleil. Néanmoins, je fus frappé par ses paroles._

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, des goûtes de sueur coulant le long de mon dos. Jamais depuis mon entrée dans le centre je n'avais refait ce rêve. A croire que le sort continuait à s'acharner contre moi.

Lorsque je tournais la tête vers le lit d'à côté, je constatais que quelqu'un y dormait. C'est alors que la mémoire me revint. Duo… Il était devenu mon nouveau colocataire de chambre. Ca risquait de devenir très vite énervant.

En regardant l'heure, je remarquais qu'il n'était que sept heures. La toilette matinale n'était prévue que pour dans une heure. Je décidais alors d'écrire ce que je ressentais en cet instant précis.

------------

_**Duo**_

Cet imbécile pensait que je dormais encore et que je ne l'avais pas entendu cauchemarder. Laissez-moi rire. Il fait tout pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais c'est toute la nuit qu'il m'a réveillé avec ses cauchemars incessants. Et après on ose me dire complètement fêlé.

Je pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux ou il se rendrait compte que je dormais pas, mais je cru entendre le crissement d'une écriture sur le papier. Ainsi il écrivait ! Quelle ironie pour quelqu'un de purement insensible à sa propre vie ! J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il rédigeait. Poèmes ? Simples histoires ? Allez savoir.

Il écrivit ainsi pendant une bonne heure, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier vienne nous chercher pour aller nous laver.

------------

_**Heero**_

Je me stoppais immédiatement dans mon activité pour remarquer que l'on toquait à la porte avant qu'un homme en blouse blanche ne fasse son entrée. C'est également ce moment que choisit Duo pour se lever de son lit.

- C'est l'heure d'aller prendre votre douche, messieurs.

Prendre une douche dans cet hôpital était sans aucun doute l'un des moments les plus gênants selon moi. L'intimité de chacun était respectée aux yeux de chaque membre des patients puisqu'il s'agissait de douches séparées par un muret, mais les infirmiers passaient régulièrement nous observer.

D'ailleurs, je me savonnais quand j'en vis un passer derrière moi. Je lui fis alors part de la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, tentant au mieux de cacher mon corps.

- Pourquoi nous observez-vous ?

Le fait que j'eu l'audace de le lui demander ne sembla pas l'étonner. Il se contenta de me répondre.

- Beaucoup de patients sont ici pour des cas de tentatives de suicide, d'automutilation ou autres façons de se faire du mal à soi-même ou aux autres. Nous essayons de respecter un maximum l'intimité des patients, mais si nous ne faisions pas cette surveillance, certains maux pourraient se reproduire.

- Hum, me contentais-je de répondre froidement.

Ainsi, en plus de nous séquestrer, ils pensaient pouvoir décider de nos faits et gestes à notre place. Pire encore pour moi, de notre envie de vivre ou de mourir.

------------

_**Duo**_

Comme chaque nouveau, Heero avait osé demander le pourquoi de cette surveillance extrême. Bien qu'il soit comme tout le monde, il me sembla rester de marbre face à la répondre et je trouvais cela audacieux. Il semblait défier la mort comme pour signaler au monde entier que rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher ses moindres attentions. Cela pouvait s'avérer effrayant, mais il s'en défiait. Je pouvais reconnaître cette haine entre mille.

Heero allait devenir quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant à observer dans les prochains jours.

------------

_**Heero**_

Notre toilette terminée, nous partîmes déjeuner. Bien entendu, de nouveaux infirmiers se mirent à nous traquer. Sans doute craignaient-ils de nous voir nous couper avec les couteaux au lieu de tartiner notre pain tranquillement.

Cependant, mon attention fut brusquement détournée lorsque je vis Duo se lever de la table où il s'était assis et se diriger dans le couloir tout en mangeant une tartine. Une infirmière sembla l'arrêter pour lui demander où il allait, mais elle le laissait finalement passer.

------------

_**Duo**_

J'avais bien remarqué le regard de Heero posé sur moi lorsque j'avais quitté la pièce. Il semblait curieux et méfiant. Pourtant, s'il savait où j'allais, il ne se poserait plus de questions inutiles comme il devait être en train de le faire à présent. J'allais simplement voir Quatre. Je savais qu'il aurait besoin de soutien comme toutes les semaines lors de ses visites chez Treize et son service médical pour un bilan de son poids et de son évolution psychologique.

Lorsque j'entrais, je le surpris en train de boire une grande bouteille d'eau.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Quat-Chan ?

- Je bois pour essayer de diminuer les dégâts, se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

- Et tu penses y arriver de cette manière ? Ironisais-je. Pourquoi ne pas simplement manger ? Ce serait plus simple que de te gaver d'eau en espérant que la quantité que tu auras bue sera suffisante pour augmenter ton poids lorsque tu devras te peser.

- Duo !

- Je plaisantais.

- …

- Mais plus sérieusement, tu as encore maigri. Jusqu'où vas-tu encore aller ?

Son regard devint brusquement triste.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il simplement. Je m'y perds moi-même.

Voyant qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, je vins m'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Tu sais, Quat-Chan, je ne suis pas à ta place et je ne le serai probablement jamais. Mais je pense que tu devrais vraiment laisser le personnel de cet hôpital t'aider à y voir plus clair.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça !

- Bon… D'accord. J'avoue que mon propre cas est désespéré, mais toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien et aucun obstacle ne devrait t'empêcher de mener une vie normale.

- Je ne dis pas que tu as tort.

- Mais ?

- Mais je suis pris dans un engrenage infernal. Tant que je n'aurais pas fait le point avec moi-même, je ne pourrais pas aller mieux !

Il poussa un soupir, je gardais le mien pour ne pas lui faire remarquer la confusion de toute cette situation. Une chose paraissait si évidente, je tentais en vain de convaincre un ami qui cherchait en vain à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie tout en se laissant mourir, ce qui provoquait en fin de compte plus de dégâts encore. Tout ceci était paradoxal.

Le son de sa voix me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Tu devrais y aller Duo, les activités ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Et puis, la diététicienne ne va plus tarder à arriver.

- D'accord, mais essaye de faire un effort cette fois-ci. Me contentais-je de répondre.

------------

_**Quatre**_

A peine eut-il fermé la porte que je soupirais de frustration. Comment pouvais-je faire des efforts alors que je ne parvenais même pas à mettre le doigt sur mon problème ? Je savais que je pouvais avoir le contrôle de tout en ne mangeant pas, mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière tout cela.

------------

_**Duo**_

Je connaissais suffisamment Quatre pour savoir que je n'étais pas parvenu à le convaincre. Comme à chaque fois que je venais lui rendre visite, il s'était contenté de m'accueillir avec le sourire en pensant que ce dernier cachait son mal-être aux yeux des autres.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien lorsque je les vu. Les yeux ne mentent pas et les siens le trahissaient.

Je me doutais également de comment se déroulerait son rendez-vous avec la diététicienne. Elle viendrait, elle lui proposerait un nouveau menu où elle ajouterait quelques calories par rapport à de nouveaux aliments. Quatre garderait alors son habituel sourire et lui répondrait qu'il tenterait bien ce nouveau menu si seulement il s'en sentait le courage. Bien entendu, cela signifiait qu'il, arrivé à l'heure des repas, ne mangerait pas. Je commençais à connaître ses petits rituels et bien que je reste toujours optimiste, il était parvenu à un poids inquiétant.

De plus, même si ça me faisait mal de le dire, Trowa ne semblait pas traîner dans les parages ces derniers temps et n'allait donc plus très souvent lui rendre visite. Ce n'était en rien pour remonter le moral de Quatre.

La journée me sembla durer une éternité. Comme chaque jour depuis que j'étais dans ce centre, je me mourais d'ennui. Même si Wufei m'accompagnait dans toutes mes activités, je ne trouvais rien à lui dire. Oh bien sûr, j'aimais le faire enrager de temps à autres, mais ce n'était plus aussi drôle depuis notre entrée ici. Il avait changé, trop changé et moi… je m'étais perdu à sa suite. Mais une chose était certaine, il ne m'avait pas trahi tout comme l'avait fait Trowa. Il m'était toujours resté fidèle et je l'en remerciais.

Voyant mon regard sur lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de me poser des questions.

- Dis, Maxwell, à quoi tu penses ?

Il fallait que j'improvise, je ne voulais pas qu'il se doute des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface en moi.

- Je me demandais simplement où était Heero, dis-je.

Il ne parut pas étonné.

- Ah ! tu veux parler du nouveau ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Il me semble l'avoir vu dans la salle de dessin tout-à-l'heure.

- Vraiment ? Comme ça monsieur peint ? Me moquais-je. Dans ce cas, nous devrions aller lui rendre une petite visite… Qu'en penses-tu Wuffy ?

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Et d'accord pour aller lui tenir compagnie !

Nul besoin d'en rajouter davantage pour que nous décidions de rejoindre les ateliers.

Comme l'avait prédit Wufei, effectivement, il était bien là. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers lui. Lorsque je parvins à ses côtés, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'il était plutôt doué. La toile que j'avais sous les yeux était peinte avec légèreté et précision. Il s'agissait d'un lac éclairé par un simple rayon de soleil. Néanmoins, quelque chose n'allait pas. Si cette toile était censée représenter douceur et tranquillité, elle me procurait un sentiment de colère. Il y avait tant d'expressions qui s'y reflétaient que ça en devenait presque frustrant.

- Alors, Hee-Chan ? On se met à la peinture maintenant ? M'exclamais brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Rien… A part peut-être prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu m'as l'air préoccupé ces jours-ci. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à supporter un compagnon de chambre dont la capacité émotionnelle égale celle d'une cuillère à café !

- Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as qu'à partir !

- Je pourrais mais ça ne serait plus vraiment amusant… Tu comprends ?

- Et puis surtout, ajouta Wufei. Duo te manquerait beaucoup trop !

Un silence s'installa. Heero posa un regard noir sur moi et détourna ensuite le regard pour continuer à peindre.

- Tu décides de jouer la carte de l'ignorance ? Dis-je. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde !

En disant cela, je m'emparais d'un pinceau qu'il avait laissé sur la table et le trempais dans la couleur noire avant de l'étaler sur la toile.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et fut même violente. Il me repoussa brutalement.

- Tires-toi de là ! S'écria-t-il.

Je ricanais. J'étais parvenu à irriter Monsieur le parfait petit patient du centre. S'il pensait que son attitude calme allait le faire sortir plus rapidement d'ici, il rêvait. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser en paix.

- Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que d'ennuyer les autres ? Va jouer ailleurs, je ne supporte pas les imbéciles de ton espèce !

- Tu as entendu, Maxwell ? Il ne supporte pas les imbéciles de ton espèce ! Ironisa Wufei.

Appréciant la remarque, je me plaçais juste face à lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Dans ce cas, mon très cher Hee-Chan, tu devras t'y habituer car maintenant que nous sommes dans la même chambre, je vais te faire connaître l'enfer.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- Alors ça devrait être encore plus amusant.

Sur ce, je sorti, toujours accompagné de Wufei.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien. Je ne cessais plus de penser aux différentes façons d'ennuyer Heero. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que je devais repasser voir Quatre pour savoir comment s'était déroulée cette journée pour lui. Il fallait avouer que je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui.

D'ailleurs, quand je le vis, ma peur ne fit que s'accentuer. Il avait l'air complètement pâle.

- Ca ne va pas, je me trompe ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je simplement.

Pour seule réponse, il me tendit une feuille. J'y lu un menu. Il était toujours incroyable pour moi de constater que je mourrais de faim si je devais me contenter de ne manger que ce qui y était inscrit alors que pour Quatre, c'était encore de trop.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce menu ? Dis-je d'un air faussement étonné.

- J'en ai simplement mare de les voir se tordre l'esprit à m'aider alors que je n'en ai aucunement l'envie.

- Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tu préférerais qu'on te laisse mourir ?

En cet instant, je savais que sa réponse dépendrait de mon humeur à suivre et je la redoutais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait si rapidement au but. Mais je me doutais par contre que sa journée n'avait pas dû être facile et qu'elle influencerait sa répondre.

- Pourquoi pas !

- Quatre… Hésitais-je.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de continuer, il semblait emprunt à parler ce soir. A vrai dire, il semblait surtout avoir envie de tirer les choses au clair.

- Tu vas me parler de tes formidables voyages, Duo ?

- Non ! Pas du tout !

- Ne m'interrompes pas ! J'en ai assez de voir tout le monde autour de moi se plier en quatre pour chercher une solution. J'aimerais que pour une fois on m'écoute ! Ce que j'ai à dire est sérieux. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on me force à manger quoique ce soit ou, en tout cas, qu'on m'y incite. J'ai décidé volontairement d'arrêter de me nourrir et lorsque j'aurais fait mon choix, je prendrai enfin une décision !

- Et quel est ce choix ? Me risquais-je.

- Il est simple. Je remangerai si j'ai une raison qui m'y pousse. Si j'ai encore envie de vivre.

Ainsi il se cherchait une raison de vivre… Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Moi qui avais autant de problèmes que lui, je ne trouvais plus rien à dire. Je me sentais obligé de me plier à sa volonté et tout ceci faisait bien mal.

- Va t'en maintenant ! Me dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien compris, je te demande de t'en aller.

J'étais étonné. Je ne pensais pas un jour me faire mettre à la porte par Quatre. Il était le dernier que j'imaginais capable de me demander une telle chose. Cependant, je ne voulais pas protester, il était déjà assez retourné. Je me contentais donc de sortir en silence. Mais avant, je dis tout de même une dernière phrase.

- N'oublie jamais que tu n'es plus seul, Quatre.

Et je sorti.

Je ne voulais pas chercher à expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était peut-être simplement à bout comme nous l'étions tous ici, peut-être se remettait-il en question, ou peut-être encore perdait-il espoir. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voulais comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état… Juste lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Néanmoins, une chose était certaine, je garderais en mémoire les sanglots étouffés qui s'échappaient de derrière la porte.

**Tsuzuku.**


	5. Chapitre V: Tragique journée d'hiver

**Titre :** Fou à lier.

**Auteur :** Azalea

**Origine :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Dramatique, psychologique.

**Couples :** 2+1 et 3+4+3

**Disclamer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé :** Heero garde bien des choses pour lui, des événements qui s'avèrent dramatiques dans sa vie. Un psychologue l'envoie dans un centre très spécial où il y fera la connaissance de Duo Maxwell en qui il s'identifie peu à peu.

* * *

Chapitre V : Tragique journée d'hiver.

_**Heero**_

La chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis était, comme d'habitude, inconfortable. Mais plus inconfortable encore était ce qui se déroulait maintenant.

- Comment te sens-tu, Heero ?

La question avait été posée calmement, comme si toutes ces séances faisaient désormais parties de mon quotidien.

Ce fut d'un ton tout aussi calme que je lui répondis, bien que je sentais la colère pointer malgré tout.

- Comme quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire ici.

- Pourquoi cela ?

La colère augmenta d'un cran.

- Vous me demandez pourquoi ? M'exclamais avec incrédulité.

- A vrai dire, tu me donnes l'impression de ne pas comprendre ta venue en mon centre alors que ça fera bientôt un mois que tu es arrivé.

- Effectivement, je ne comprends pas ce que je fais au beau milieu d'une bande de cinglés !

Je savais que le ton de ma voix était en train de me trahir. L'énervement me gagnait peu à peu, mais je ne pouvais pas rester à me taire. Après tout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me retenaient ici. J'avais fait une tentative de suicide et je me retrouvais dans la même chambre qu'un dément qui, apparemment, n'avait trouvé pour occupation que de me pousser à bout de nerfs.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est dérangeant à cela, Heero ?

Je croyais halluciner, il osait à présent me demander ce qui me dérangeait dans cette situation.

- C'est pourtant clair… Vous avez placé Duo Maxwell dans la même chambre que moi alors qu'il est complètement fou. Je ne crois pas que mettre un malade mental avec quelqu'un qui n'a fait qu'une tentative de suicide soit une excellente idée !

- Alors tu l'admets ?

Je restais muet face à cette dernière question. Que voulait-il dire ? Je ne comprenais plus.

- Alors tu admets que tu as tenté de te suicider ? Finit-il par ajouter devant mon silence.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'étais lâchement fait piéger. Jusqu'alors, je ne pouvais pas admettre que j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours et sans m'en rendre compte, face à plusieurs compagnons beaucoup plus mal en point que je ne pouvais l'être, j'avais fini par admettre l'évidence. Lorsque je voyais Trowa et ses tocs, Quatre et son anorexie, mais surtout Wufei et Duo et leur étrange comportement, j'avais admis mon propre problème en le minimisant. Il semblait être si peu dangereux à côté du leur. Ainsi, même si je savais qu'avoir tenté de me suicider était une mauvaise chose, je ne pouvais néanmoins pas admettre qu'il y ait vraiment un grand intérêt à y porter.

- Je n'admets rien, répondis-je finalement, de mauvaise foi. La seule chose qui soit vraie, c'est que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Pratiquement tous les malades de cet hôpital sont des cas beaucoup plus graves que le mien.

- Tu me dis que leurs cas sont plus graves que le tien. En quoi sont-ils plus grave ?

Le docteur Kushrénada me regarda sans sourciller, attendant sans aucun doute une réponse franche de ma part.

- Ils… Ils sont tous condamnés.

Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche, seuls, mais à bien y réfléchir, je savais que je les pensais sincèrement. En y réfléchissant davantage, je ne croyais pas en une guérison réelle pour eux. Comment penser que Quatre pourrait un jour remanger normalement en le voyant si mal ? Comment imaginer Trowa vivre comme tout le monde après la crise à laquelle j'avais assisté ? Pire encore, comment serait-il possible que Duo Maxwell ait un jour un comportement équilibré ? Tout cela semblait totalement improbable.

Un silence pénible s'installa entre le docteur Kushrénada et moi. Celui-ci semblait s'être mis à réfléchir depuis plusieurs secondes. Cependant, il reprit simplement la parole.

- En ce qui te concerne, te crois-tu condamné ?

- Non.

- Explique-moi donc pourquoi, Heero.

- Parce que même si j'ai toujours autant de problèmes avec moi-même, je n'ai pas tenté à nouveau de me suicider.

- Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as pas réglé tes problèmes.

Apparemment, il ne semblait pas vouloir saisir ce que je lui disais. La colère qui jusque maintenant montait peu à peu en moi atteignait son paroxysme.

- Ne souhaites-tu pas les régler justement ?

C'en était trop.

- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Je ne désire aucunement être aidé, tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi ! Je n'ai pas ma place ici, je ne comptais déjà même pas rester aussi longtemps ! Il n'y a que des tarés, et je ne comprends même pas comment on a pu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais m'en sortir en venant ici !!! Rien n'a changé, je ne me sens pas mieux !!!

Et sans en ajouter plus, je me levais et sorti du bureau, claquant la porte derrière moi. En marchant aussi rapidement que possible dans les couloirs pour regagner ma chambre, je bousculât brutalement un jeune homme qui était sur mon passage.

------------

_**Duo**_

Heero venait d'entrer furieux et de s'allonger sur son lit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait, mais il semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

- On peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? Demandais-je simplement.

- Toi, fiche-moi la paix !

En disant cela, il se mit sur le côté, me tournant ainsi le dos. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

- Eh ! C'est moi le taré qui s'amuse à mettre les nerfs aux autres ! N'essayes pas de me voler ce rôle !

C'était parti ainsi, sur un coup d'improvisation. Il s'en suivit un long moment de silence, plutôt gênant. Cependant, Heero finit par le briser.

- Comment tu fais ?

Ces mots avaient été dits sur un ton lent.

- Fais quoi ?

- Pour vivre ainsi ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas devenir plus fou que tu ne l'es déjà en restant ici ?

A cette question, je ne pu empêcher un rire bref de sortir de ma gorge. Il me demandait comment je faisais pour tenir bon au sein de cet hôpital… J'avais du mal à le croire.

- Je ne vis pas, me contentais-je de répondre. Je survis.

Il décida alors de se tourner pour me faire face. Son regard était empli à la fois d'une colère et d'une tristesse que je ne lui connaissais jusqu'alors pas. J'étais depuis assez longtemps interné pour savoir que s'il ne se changeait pas rapidement les idées, il risquait la crise de nerf ou bien tout simplement la crise d'angoisse.

- Tu devrais aller prendre l'air, le conseillais-je. En plus, il a neigé toute la matinée et le paysage est superbe.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir dehors.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas envie !

Sa voix avait augmenté en intensité. Insister serait inutile.

- Comme tu veux ! Moi en tout cas, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je vais même aider Quatre pour qu'il puisse profiter de faire quelques pas dans la neige.

Et sur ce, je le laissais tranquille, lui et ses idées noires. Loin de moi l'envie de le laisser seul, cela me privait de mon amusement quotidien qui consistait à le narguer, mais je connaissais suffisamment mes limites pour savoir que je finirais par m'énerver sur lui. Je détestais ces personnes qui ruminaient sans cesse leurs problèmes et faisaient profiter les autres de leur mauvaise humeur, alors qu'essayer de s'en sortir était davantage à leur portée.

------------

_**Heero**_

Je l'entendis partir. Ce fut seulement alors que je compris que je venais d'avoir une conversation plus ou moins normale avec lui. J'en restais surpris. Qui aurait un jour pu croire qu'il était possible de converser avec ce Duo Maxwell ? Pire encore, il aurait pu profiter de mon état actuel pour me pousser davantage à bout de nerfs, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Serait-il possible qu'il soit plus ouvert que ce qu'il veuille en laisser paraître ?

Intrigué, je pris une chaise et m'installais devant la fenêtre. Je savais que je le verrais apparaître quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Quatre, et je voulais pouvoir observer son comportement pour mieux le comprendre. A ce que m'avait fait comprendre le docteur Kushrénada, je n'étais pas prêt de sortir de ce centre et j'avais donc encore pas mal de temps à perdre. Autant l'occuper à quelque chose !

------------

_**Quatre**_

J'étais occupé à lire quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je pu apercevoir Duo se glisser silencieusement dans la chambre.

J'avais peur que tu ne dormes, se contenta-t-il de dire pour expliquer son entrée.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il était venu me rendre visite, je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait de sitôt.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demandais-je.

Il prit alors un air étonné.

- T'en vouloir ?

- Oui, pour la dernière fois. C'était pas très sympa de ma part de t'avoir jeté dehors comme je l'ai fait.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu veux parler de « ça » ?!

- …

- Je suis très en colère !

Même si je savais qu'il faisait semblant d'être véritablement en colère, je lui donnais tout de même toutes les raisons de l'être. Je n'avais tout simplement pas à me comporter de cette manière avec lui. C'est pourquoi, je baissais la tête de honte. Alors il reprit.

- Mais je connais un moyen de te faire pardonner !

- Lequel ?

- Accepte de venir te promener dehors avec moi !

- Duo !

La neige m'avait toujours rendu heureux. Elle était pour moi comme un cadeau des fées. Je pouvais encore me souvenir des rires échangés lorsque je jouais dehors à faire des batailles de boules de neige avec mes amis. C'était la belle époque, mais depuis que j'étais malade, je n'avais plus le cœur à tout cela. Surtout, je n'en avais plus la force.

- Où est le problème, Quat-Chan ? ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas la neige ?!

- Si, bien sûr, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je me sens trop fragile, même pour sortir marcher un peu.

- Et je suis là pour ça !

A ces mots, je le fixais d'un air interrogatif.

- Ben fais pas cette tête ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vais

simplement t'aider. Tu pourras t'appuyer sur moi, je veux juste que tu me fasses

confiance et que tu viennes avec moi. Pas longtemps bien sûr, mais le

temps qu'il faut pour que tu profites de cette journée comme tout le monde.

Je savais pertinemment que si je ne cédais pas, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

- D'accord, dis-je. Mais juste quelques minutes.

- Promis !

Et sur ce, il m'aida à me lever et à m'habiller chaudement avant que je ne m'appuie sur lui pour quitter la chambre.

------------

_**Duo**_

J'étais parvenu à le convaincre et j'en étais heureux. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas profiter de s'amuser comme tout le monde ici ? Cela m'aurait semblé injuste.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas eu tort, car à peine eut-il posé un pied dans la neige qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois que ça te fait plaisir.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Duo.

Néanmoins, je vis tout de même une expression contrariée se former sur son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Est-ce que tu as mis au courant les infirmiers du centre ?

- De cette sortie ?

Il acquiesça.

- Non, mais j'en porte l'entière responsabilité.

- Duo, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu ais d'ennuies à cause de moi !

- Je n'en aurai pas. En plus, ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

Je le vis alors sourire davantage.

- Je te fais confiance.

Nous continuâmes ainsi notre petite promenade, Quatre s'appuyant sur moi tandis que je balayais le paysage des yeux. Tout était si beau, si blanc… si pur. J'en senti presque mes yeux s'humidifier. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller à de tels sentiments. C'est pourquoi je refoulais rapidement mes larmes.

C'est alors que j'aperçu Heero. Il était à la fenêtre et regardait ce qu'il se passait dehors. A son expression, je devinais sa colère toujours aussi présente. Il sembla deviner que je le regardais car il me lança un regard noir. Bien entendu, je m'en moquais complètement. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi il se comportait ainsi… Loin des autres, loin de lui-même… Loin de tout. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler aux autres.

- Duo ?

La voix de Quatre me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Oui, Quat-Chan ?

- J'ai été très heureux d'avoir pu faire cette promenade en ta compagnie.

- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Néanmoins, derrière ce sourire, j'eu brusquement un mauvais pressentiment.

Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Quatre, dis-je alors plus sérieusement. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Son ton me parut hésitant.

- Parce que… en fait… pour tout te dire… je pensais que ça irait mieux, mais finalement…

Sa voix était faible. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi parlait-il de cette façon ?

- Quatre, paniquais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Tu as froid ?

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Un sourire sincère. Un sourire qui me laissait une sensation amère.

- Merci, Duo.

Tout sembla alors se passer au ralentit. Je le vis simplement fermer les yeux et s'écrouler sur le sol, soutenu par mes bras pour ne pas que sa chute soit trop dure.

- Quatre ?

Aucune réponse.

- Quatre ? Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mais il ne me répondit plus. Je dû me faire brusquement à l'idée qu'il ne me répondrait peut-être plus jamais, et une tristesse m'envahit alors. Cette fois, je laissais les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. J'étais en train de perdre la seule personne qui avait cru en moi depuis mon entrée dans ce centre.

Que quelqu'un puisse réellement l'aider était désormais la seule chose que je désirais plus que tout au monde. Je venais d'en prendre brutalement conscience.

**Tsuzuku.**


End file.
